A Naruto Christmas Special
by zentary
Summary: Hitomi Namikaze comes down on Christmas morning and asks her parents how they spent their first Christmas together, and this was their story. A Christmas one-shot.


Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch in their living room, enjoying Christmas day. Hinata was snuggled up against her husband. The two were enjoying the moment alone, since their daughter had yet to awake from her slumber. Although, soon enough, their daughter, who was now fifteen years old, came running into the room. Her name was Hitomi. She acted like Naruto, but looked very much like her mother.

She was about to open her presents, when she had a thought. She always wondered how her mom and dad spent their first Christmas together. "Mom, Dad?"

"What is it Hitomi?" Hinata asked.

"Umm... how did you and dad spend your first Christmas?" she asked.

Naruto and Hinata just looked at one another. The two looked as if they were speaking without words. Naruto just shrugged. "Well, Hitomi, our first Christmas was actually sixteen years to the day. Now that I think about it, you were probably conceived on that day also." Naruto explained. "Well, let's see... where should I begin the story?" Naruto asked himself.

"Might as well start it from Tsunade's office, when you were getting your mission," Hinata suggested

"Wait, you had a mission on Christmas Eve?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah, well, I was the only one without a family, and it never occurred to me to ask for that day off. Anyhow, let me start the story."

**Begin story...**

Naruto was standing in Tsunade's office, wondering what he was doing there. He stood there for a moment as Tsunade finished some paper work. Soon enough, Tsunade put down her paperwork and addressed Naruto. "Naruto I'm sending you on a mission..."

Naruto cut her off. "Wait, you're sending me out on a mission on Christmas eve?"

Tsunade sighed. She knew this was going to happen. "Yes, Naruto. Unfortunately, you're one of the few who didn't ask for the day off."

"Crap, I knew I forgot something..." he mumbled.

"You won't be going alone, however," Tsunade continued. "She should be arriving here soon enough."

"She?" Naruto asked.

A knock on the door was heard. "Come in," Tsunade called out.

The door opened, and Hinata Hyuga walked into the room. Both Naruto and Hinata looked away from one another. Tsunade just sighed, it had been five months since the Pain incident, and, coincidentally, since Hinata had confessed to Naruto. The two had talked, but they had been very awkward around one another since then.

**Story Pause...**

"Wait, wait, wait! Mom confessed to you months earlier and you didn't ask her out?" Hitomi asked.

Naruto put his head down and sighed.

"Hitomi, it isn't your fathers fault..."

"It's alright. Can we discuss this later after the story is done?" Naruto asked while cutting Hinata off mid sentence.

Hitomi just nodded.

"Now as I was saying..."

**Resume Story...**

"Your mission is A-ranked, and will take you close to the northern border of the Land of Fire, so pack for cold weather. Open the mission scroll on your way out of the village. It will explain everything that you need to do on your mission."

"Hai," the two responded in unison and proceed to the door.

Naruto noticed out of the corner of his eye that there was sly smile on Tsunade face. He had a feeling she was up to something. Naruto and Hinata were walking down the hallway in complete silence. "Well, I guess we'll meet at the front gate in ten?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure. In ten it is," Hinata replied.

The two quickly got their things and met at the gate. They left in silence, as neither of them knew what to say to one another. Naruto opened the scroll once they were outside of the village, and began to read.

"What does it say Naruto-kun?"

"Seems our mission objective is inside some cave about a half a day's journey or so from the village."

The two traveled in complete silence for for several hours before taking a break. They set up a fire to warm up a bit before moving on again. The land around them was covered in snow, as it was an exceedingly cold winter for the Land of Fire. Naruto tried to think of something to say, but at the moment, couldn't think of a single thing to say to her.

Hinata sat on the other side of the fire. She would occasionally glance over at Naruto when he wasn't looking. She just wanted to be able to talk with him, but nothing would come out whenever she tried. They had such and awkward conversation two months back, so awkward that they just didn't even talk with one another.

"Time to go, Hinata. I think it would be best to get to our destination before dark and the temperature drops," Naruto said as he doused the fire.

"Alright," she replied, getting up.

The two took off into the trees once more. Naruto was trying to think of something to say. "So, Hinata how have the holidays been so far?" Naruto asked jumping to another tree branch.

"They've been pretty good I guess. What about you, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh me? Well... pretty lonely I guess since everyone is spending with their family and what not, so I'm stuck by myself," Naruto replied in a rather sad tone.

Hinata looked down. "Oh... I... didn't mean to..."

"Na... It's alright. It's not like you knew. I don't go around and tell people I'll be alone for the holidays. Well, at least this Christmas I won't be alone since I'm with you, right?" Naruto said the last part with a smile.

Hinata blushed a little, although you couldn't see it on account of how cold it was. "Yeah..." she whispered.

"You know, Hinata... would you, ah... like to..." Naruto was about to finish when he noticed something the corner of his eye. "Hinata, we're not alone, use your Byakugan."

"Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed. She surveyed the area. "There are several dozen of what look like wooden training dummies with weapons attached," Hinata explained.

"How far are we from the cave?"

"About ten minutes."

"So they were guarding the cave then... hmm... got to be other defenses if that's the case." The two stopped as they both thought about how they should proceed. Naruto suddenly heard something that sounded just like an explosive tag about to go off. Naruto's eyes widened. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he scooped her up in his arms and jumped away from the tree. The tree exploded right after Naruto jumped off the tree "Are you alright Hinata?" Naruto finally noticed she was shivering. Why didn't she say anything about being cold?

"I'm fine Naruto-kun."

"Why didn't you tell me you were freezing?"

Hinata looked to the side as she couldn't look him in the eyes. "I didn't want to slow you down or be a burden..." she mumbled. "Naruto! Behind you!" she shouted, her Byakugan still active.

Naruto jumped in the air to avoid the wooden doll. He then kicked the doll in the head, taking said head right off the doll's shoulders. The doll fell lifelessly to the ground. "Hinata, you should tell me these things... What would have happened if you got too cold?"

"I'm sorry... I just didn't think it was that important at the time," Hinata replied.

Naruto sighed. "Well, nothing I can do about it now. Just tell me next time, alright?"

"Alright..." she replied.

"Are you able to fight? It doesn't seem like these guys will just give up, considering they're mindless wooden dolls."

"Yeah, I can still fight."

Naruto set Hinata down on the ground. He then created a Rasengan in one hand. "Well, Hinata, let's go! We have a mission to complete."

Hinata smiled a bit. "Right!"

**Story Pause...**

Wait, wait! What were a bunch of armed wooden training dummies doing activated at some remote cave?" Hitomi asked.

Naruto sighed at his daughter's question. "If you would allow me to finish the story, you might actually find out what was really going on." Naruto sighed again. "Well, seeing as the fight will probably just bore you, I'll skip it and move on to the next part of the story."

**Resume Story...**

Naruto and Hinata had just finished killing the last of the wooden dolls. Naruto had taken out his blanket and wrapped it around Hinata, as she was far too cold. Naruto, on the other hand, had the fox, so the cold wouldn't do any permanent damage to him. Hinata was having a harder time moving now, since it had begun to snow quite fiercely while they were fighting the wooden dolls.

"I'm... so... c-c-cold, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, her teeth chattering as she spoke. Naruto just picked Hinata up and brought her deeper into the cave. "Thank you."

"Even with that blanket, you're still freezing?" Hinata only nodded as she tried to snuggle into Naruto for warmth. "You know Hinata... I'm really happy you were the one Tsunade assigned to come with me."

Hinata didn't respond. She just smiled a bit as the two went further into the cave. Once they reached the end, they found the a box. The cave was a bit warmer than outside, so Naruto set Hinata down on the ground and gave her his coat for now. Naruto picked up the box, and the back wall of the cave started to open. Naruto began to read the message that he found inside the box. Naruto just started laughing at what he read.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked feeling a bit warmer now.

Naruto down next to Hinata and handed her the message. "We've been set up by Tsunade and the others," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Hinata looked at the message and smiled. "So this whole mission was just to get us alone?"

"Seems that way. So, should we disappoint them or... take advantage of this time?"

"Well, how about we warm up first?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled and picked her up off the floor and brought her over to the bed. Naruto found a switch on the other side of the wall near the bed that closed the stone door that had opened to show this room. Naruto sat down in the bed against the backboard next to Hinata, who was using all the blankets to warm herself up.

"Naruto-kun, what were you going to say earlier?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to spend New Year's Eve with me. You know, our first talk after what happened didn't turn out so well, and I was... uh... wondering if you wanted to just start over?"

Hinata smiled. She was really happy to hear that. She moved over to Naruto on the bed. "I'd love to, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Hinata-chan, look," Naruto said, pointing at the ceiling. The ceiling had mistletoe hanging all over it. "Well, it's tradition to kiss under the mistletoe."

Hinata worked up the courage to crawl onto Naruto lap with the covers. "Well... I suppose we can't go against tradition, now, can we?" Hinata asked just before kissing Naruto.

The two sat there for almost ten minutes before they were finished.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun."

**End Story**

"And that's it," Naruto finished.

"Wait, that's it? You guys kissed, and that was it? You guys weren't angry that you were set up by everyone?

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"Well no... We weren't angry. Also, after we kissed a little more, we, uh... had sex for like, the next five days," Naruto replied.

Hitomi blushed at hearing that. "I didn't need to hear that, Dad!" Hitomi then stormed out of the room.

"Well... she did ask... what else happened."

Hinata just giggled. "She's so much like I was at that age."

"Yep, she really is," Naruto replied. "So, Hinata? After the party, why don't we go back to that cave for old time's sake?"

Hinata smiled and gave Naruto a kiss. "Sounds like a plan."

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun."

The two lovers sat on the couch, cuddled up with one another. The nights they spent in that cave after being set up were some of the best memories the two had.

**A/N: **Well there's my Naruto/Hinata Christmas one shot. I know it wasn't the best, but what do you want for an hour worth of thought? Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
